


You're seriously gonna do it with... THAT?!

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Inappropiate use of a hairbrush, Kai and Cole are barely in the story, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, but theyre still here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: based on that one ep of wu's teasjay pissed zane off, zane retaliatescole and kai watch through zane's eyes





	You're seriously gonna do it with... THAT?!

“Za-ngh haah... Za...ne... please... GAH-!”

Zane ignored him as he put his fingers deeper inside Jay’s ass, spreading them to stretch the hole as much as he could, he was being kind, really.

“Loo... look, ngh... I- I’m sorry- ack... haaah... I’ll do the chores... I- I swear just please-“

Zane added a third finger.

“GH-!... hurts...” Jay complained as he tightened around the nindroid’s fingers. His knees and elbows started to hurt, but Zane wouldn’t let him change to a more comfortable position.

Zane was angry, if it wasn’t obvious already, because Jay found that the TV’s remote worked on the nindroid too, and proceeded to abuse his newfound power to make Zane do all the chores around the shop against his will. He had all the right to be pissed off, Jay did it to mess with him, he had expected him to get mad. But Jay never thought the ice master would take his revenge like... this.

Zane pulled out his fingers with an embarrassing sticky sound and put them in his mouth, licking them all over to cover them in his lubricant spit, courtesy of Jay himself; and put them inside the lightning master again.

Jay let out a groan louder than he had intended, he was lucky it was past closing time and they were the only ones who had stayed behind to clean because covering his pained moans proved to be difficult when you were currently being fingerfucked mercilessly against the floor on all fours.

The nindroid was pulling his fingers in and out, stretching him, rubbing against his insides, hitting his prostate. “Z-Zane...” And the worst part was that Jay was actually enjoying it.

“Mm...” Zane hummed, he hadn’t said a word since he broke the stupid remote almost half an hour ago, Jay found his cold attitude kinda... hot. The nindroid pushed Jay’s head down to the ground with his free hand, leaving him with his cheek against the floor and with his ass high up. “I don’t have anything I could use.”

Jay moved his head from the new uncomfortable position to try and look at Zane, but the ice master held him down firmly. “Use...?”

“I’ll have to ask for help.” At that, Zane sat back and bent his fingers down, hitting Jay’s prostate repeatedly.

“Hngh... haaah- please do that more...” Jay mumbled as he was finally able to look back at his boyfriend, he saw Zane leaning back and looking at his own fingers inside Jay’s ass. Before he could ask what he was doing, Zane’s eyes flashed bright white for a split second accompanied by a ‘click!’ sound then returned to normal; Jay cringed at the sudden light, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes, he wondered what had just happened for a second, then realized the nindroid had taken a picture.

“Zane?! Did you just-?!”

“Sent.” The nindroid interrupted.

“Sent?! What do you-?!” And then Jay heard a buzz and a loud ‘ding’ sound coming from his discarded pants a few feet away from him. That was his phone, and that sound was the exclusive text message alert he had for... Oh no, he didn’t.

“Y-you...” Jay started, but Zane shoved him down to the ground again, this time, he stroked Jay’s cock from behind, the smaller one whined, appreciating the much-needed attention.

A few seconds passed when suddenly he heard his phone explode with notifications, vibrating nonstop with the same ‘ding’ sound over and over again.

Zane smirked as his inner system allowed him to read through the new dozen text messages inside his head. He reached over for Jay’s pants and pulled out his phone; Jay thought he was going to give it to him, but Zane put it inside one of the pockets of his own hoodie and stood up, walking to the back of the shop. “Stay here.” He instructed.

The blue ninja stayed there confused, now that Zane was gone he felt self-conscious, feeling a little guilty about doing this in Wu’s tea shop. Their master had been talking about installing security cameras, Jay could only hope he hadn’t installed them yet.

It was dark outside, surely the others are wondering where they were. Well, Lloyd and Nya are, he thinks of sending them a text to say they’re busy buying something, but then remembers Zane took his phone with him.

Zane...

Jay started stroking himself. His boyfriend’s fingers felt so damn good, he could cum just from Zane hitting his prostate. So precise, efficient, yet far from feeling robotic.

He still felt a little exposed, though, Zane had just shared a nude of him, and he had a pretty good idea of who had received it; Jay trusted them, of course, he had sent them plenty before, but it was still embarrassing when it was someone else who took pictures of him in compromising positions.

Zane emerged from the back of the shop holding a small piece of clothing and... a bright pink hairbrush, was that... Kai’s? He surely wasn’t planning to-

“Undress.” Zane ordered.

“Eh?” Jay pondered for a moment, it was a little... late for that wasn’t it? They were already at the juicy part, sure he still had his shirt and hoodie on, but why now...?

He looked at Zane and noticed a flickering blue light on his temple.

“... I see.” They were watching them now. Jay chuckled, so this was Zane's revenge.

He sat in front of Zane, legs spread to make sure he... they had a good look at his throbbing erection. He stroked himself slowly as he let his already unzipped hoodie fall from his shoulders.

Zane kept silent as he simply watched, eyes traveling from Jay’s face down to his cock. Every few seconds he could hear his phone buzzing inside one of Zane’s pockets; they seemed to have slowed down, for now, they must be having some fun of their own.

He sat up as he discarded the hoodie to the side, sliding his hand under his shirt and up his torso while he kept jerking himself off. Jay sighed, pushing into his own hand slowly.

It was so filthy, being watched while he touched himself; but damn him if the mere thought didn’t make his cock even harder.

Jay ran a hand over his body, moving up his thigh and under his shirt, dragging it up with it to reveal more skin. He let out a soft moan as he stroked his chest, fingers grazing over his stiff nipples.

“Take it off.” Zane’s firm voice cut the surrounding silence.

The lightning master sighed as he stopped his movements, Zane’s detached attitude sent shivers down his spine, maybe he should piss him off more often.

Nevermind, he shouldn’t. He would probably end up with an icicle up his ass.

Jay pulled his shirt over his head to take it off, letting it fall to the side as he leaned back on his hands, letting his audience take a good look at his body.

Then Zane moved towards him, bringing the brush close to Jay’s face. “Lick it.” Zane said as he put the tip of the handle near his lips.

Jay opened his mouth and let his tongue out, giving the tip a firm lick as Zane held it in place. The brush itself was big, he expected no less from something that belonged to Kai, the handle had a cylindrical shape, somewhat thicker around the middle. Jay wrapped his lips around the tip and started to suck, licking all he could reach with his tongue, doing so as he directly up at Zane’s eyes.

Zane pushed it further into Jay’s mouth, and Jay started bobbing his head as he sucked on it. It was nothing like the real deal, but that’s the best they could do for now.

“On your stomach.” Zane ordered and Jay obeyed, removing his mouth from the hairbrush with a wet sound. He turned on his stomach as he put the discarded clothes underneath him. Jay arched his back to put his ass up in the air.

Zane positioned himself behind Jay and grabbed both his arms to put them behind his back, leaving Jay with his face planted uncomfortably against the floor once again. “Zane...?” The nindroid didn’t answer. Jay looked back as far as he could and stared directly at Zane’s eyes. “...Cole? Kai?”

His phone went wild again.

The nindroid didn’t answer.

Zane grabbed the cloth and tied Jay’s hands together, leaving the lightning master unable to move. The hairbrush handle was soon near Zane’s mouth, the nindroid licking it as much as he could to cover it in lubricant.

“You... you’re seriously gonna fuck me with a hairbrush...”

“Kai’s idea.”

Jay sighed. “I know it’s no use, but try to be gentl- egh!” His words were cut short as he felt the stiff tip of the hairbrush enter him. He tried to relax, knowing Zane wouldn’t wait too long for him to get used to the sudden intrusion.

But Zane wasn’t a monster, either, while he kept slowly inserting the object inside Jay with one hand, he reached with his other to stroke his cock from behind.

“Hmmmph... haaah... Zane...” Jay moaned softly. “Do- don’t go soft on me...”

The nindroid stopped his movements to lean down and whisper in Jay’s ear a soft: “I love you.” Then slammed the brush in all the way.

“GAH?!” Jay jerked instantly as a loud cry left his lips, his face flushed red. Zane kept pushing the object in and out repeatedly, but screw the hairbrush, that ‘i love you’ killed him one hit, pleasure going straight to his cock; Jay couldn’t lie, even amidst the dirty words and roughness, he was still a hopeless romantic.

His chest felt full, like it was about to burst, Zane kept his fast pace as he thrust faster and stroked Jay’s cock.. "F-fuck...! m-me too- Zane- I love you-! I love you- guh-! s-so fucking much!”

Zane smirked. Jay was already leaking, he knew exactly what to say to make the blue ninja weak. His smile fell and he frowned at the messages inside his head. “I am not being mushy, Cole.”

The nindroid reminded everyone that this was a punishment, he leaned over Jay’s back, still thrusting the brush in and out, and bit his shoulder, hard, hard enough to break skin. The smaller one screamed in pained pleasure as the nindroid licked the blood from the fresh wound and sucked on it. Jay whined loudly, unable to control his volume from the intense pleasure he was feeling. “Haah-! Gah-! D-deeper! Zane-! Haah-! Haah-! Oh- oh god...!” Zane gave Jay’s shoulder a firm lick, then pulled back as he left a trail of cold kisses down Jay’s spine.

As he sat back, Zane suddenly stopped his movements, removing his hand from Jay’s cock and holding the brush inside him in place.

Jay took deep breaths as he tried to compose himself, then looked behind him, wondering why Zane had stopped. “Za...ne?”

Zane didn’t continue. “Maybe I should leave you like this.”

Jay was panting heavily, drool dribbling out of his mouth and onto the floor. “N-no... Do-don’t haah... don’t stop... Zane...” He said as he tried to fuck himself by moving his hips back against the hairbrush.

“Are you begging, Jay? Kai is happy.”

Jay squirmed against the floor, clenching around the object inside him, trying to rub his thighs together against his cock to no avail, anything just to get any kind of friction. “Ple... please-! Zane! I ca- I can’t-!” He babbled between whines and grunts. “Please keep-! Keep fucking me! Zane I-! Gah... I’m- I’m sorry I- I’ll do the chores! So please-!”

“Do it yourself.”

“Agh... hngh.” Legs shaking, Jay didn’t stop thrusting his hips back, burying the brush deeper inside himself before pulling out halfway, then doing it again; his current position restricting him from doing any more than that.

Jay tried to reach out to his other two boyfriends between gasps and pants. “K-Kai... Cole... ngh... please... knock some sense into him... guh- this is- this is just... cruel.”

Kai and Cole had a lot to say about Zane’s decision, judging by the furious buzzing inside his pocket.

“They are screaming at me to keep fucking you, you know? But I, personally, am not in a hurry.”

“Mm... ngh...” Jay’s legs were shaking, they wouldn’t hold his weight much longer.

“I will go watch some TV.” Zane said as he pushed the hairbrush as deep inside Jay as he could, earning a very loud moan from the smaller one; then stood up, walking towards the TV in the room next to the kitchen.

“Gh-! Wha-?! What?! Zane! You can’t- don’t leave me here! I need you! Please, just- please-!” Jay whined as he squirmed on the floor, fighting back against the cloth around his wrists.

Zane ignored him, pushing the button under the TV screen to turn it on; a paranormal investigation show was on, ignoring the angry text messages, Zane’s inner clock told him it was around 12:34 a.m., the other channels were probably filled with infomercials, so he guessed he had to settle for the over the top ghost hunters, ridiculous, those fake spirits weren’t anything like the real deal.

Jay lifted his face from the ground against his wobbly legs, now sat kneeling, he clenched around the hairbrush to prevent it from falling off. He could easily burn the cloth with his lightning, but dammit, that was not how it was supposed to go down. “Zane! Come on!”

He tried to stand, pushing himself up with tired legs. Jay clenched around the hairbrush to prevent it from falling out and dragged himself awkwardly a few feet behind the sofa Zane was sitting on. “Zane... come finish me, please, please I can’t-”

“Finish you? Why would I do that? I don’t think you deserve it.” The nindroid replied as he looked back at his mess of a boyfriend on the floor.

“Please... I- I need-”

“What do you need?”

“Gh... Zane... I need you t-to touch me... please k-keep fucking me...! I can’t cum without you! So...so please... please I’m begging you...!”

Zane smiled, a look that was way too innocent considering the situation. “Come over here, then.”

“Ngh... n-nooo... I can barely...” Jay huffed, it was hard to move, but he still made his way between Zane and the TV. The nindroid was smirking, his icy blue eyes shone brightly in the shadow, and that stupid flickering light.... he wasn’t ready for what awaited him once they went back home.

Zane reached behind Jay to untie his hands, and the blue ninja immediately hugged the ice master’s neck, finally able to roam his hands on the nindroid for the first time that night. Zane then pulled the stiff object out of Jay, peppering the smaller one’s cock with kisses and quick licks on the way, drawing a whine out of him. The nindroid then stood up, and pushed Jay down on his back onto the sofa, grabbing his ankles and rising his legs up. “Keep them up.” Zane instructed. Jay yelped at the sudden roughness but obeyed and held his legs up with his hands, allowing Zane access to his hole.

The nindroid looked at him for a moment, making sure their two guests savored the view.

 

 

_cole : fuck hes so fucking hottt_

_kai : zane, stop being a fucking tease and just fuck him already_

 

 

Zane chuckled at their boyfriends’ desperation, but he wouldn’t make them wait any longer. He spread Jay’s asscheeks and introduced the hairbrush once again, and this time it slipped in easier, god, he was such a slut.

Titanium hands continued to work the object in and out of Jay while also stroking his cock, each doing their own separate thing while still maintaining a rhythm. Something only someone as amazing as Zane could do flawlessly.

Jay couldn’t hold back his loud moaning, the anticipation had been killing him. Zane knew exactly what to do to make him scream, and screaming is exactly what Zane wanted out of him. “More- Haaah! More! Please-!”

 

 

_kai : so cutee jay is takin it like the dirty bitch he is~_

 

 

Zane swiped his thumb over the sensitive head, hand slicked from precum as it dragged up and down, putting all of his concentration into making Jay’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Do-don’t stop, please! Haaah! Ngh! keep g-going... so g-good, feels so-! good-!” Jay was a pleading mess, his body was being rocked; and Zane enjoyed the way his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open in pure pleasure. Jay was coming undone.

 

 

_cole : so good, both of you, youre both so perfect_

_kai : god fuck yes fuck his cute little hole like that <333_

_cole : make him scream your name, zane. i wanna hear him lose it_

_kai : oh baby I wanna fuck you both so bad right now_

 

 

If Jay could read these texts right now, he would cum on the spot.

But he actually wasn’t too far from doing so, Jay’s whines only increased as Zane picked up his pace, bringing the blue ninja closer and closer to his climax.

The nindroid moved his wrist in a way that made Jay's body jerk forwards, squirming around between loud moans, his cock was leaking so much. Zane brought their lips together and muffled the lightning master’s dirty sounds for a couple of seconds before he started thrusting the object inside him at a faster pace.

 

 

_cole : make him cum all over himself for us, zane_

 

 

Then Jay threw his head back, eyes rolling far into the back of his head as his back arches off the sofa, tightening around the object deep inside him as his whole body shuddered, he opened his mouth to scream “Zane!” one last time before everything turned white around him; his blissful orgasm consumed him, and the others witness as Jay cums into Zane’s hand and his own torso.

Zane rocks him through it, hands slowly stroking his cock until he was finished, then he pulled out the hairbrush from Jay.

Jay collapsed on the sofa, breathing heavily. When the lightning master came back to his right mind, his body ached fiercely, stomach covered in his own cum, he felt beyond exhausted.

Zane sat on the armrest and put his arms around Jay, planting kisses on the smaller one’s face as he stroked his hair.

“Zane...”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

The nindroid smiled, then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once again, a softer and kinder kiss this time around.

“Are Cole and Kai still...?”

“I cut off the call after you came.”

Jay chuckled. “They’re not gonna be happy.” They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, caressing each other and exchanging quick kisses.

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Zane said as he stood up from the sofa, grabbing the discarded cloth to clean his hands.

“Wh- Huh? Where are you going?”

“Home, obviously.”

“But we still have to clean our... mess”

“Hm? You said you would do the chores from now on, didn’t you?. Don’t forget to close the shop.” The nindroid replied as he waved back at Jay, then proceeded to walk out the door.

“Wha-?! Seriously?! You’re leaving?! And you’re just gonna abandon me here fucked and naked?! Zane! Hey, Zane!

 

At least give me back my phone!”

**Author's Note:**

> as always sorry for terrible grammar
> 
> yes zane has no dick so he cant fuck jay himself :( this is so sad  
> also you guys dont know how hard it was to not turn this fic into a twitch fucks jay chat or something like that. because my true vision was something like this:
> 
> jay: aaaah oh fuck mmmm oh yeah baby  
> kai: kappa  
> cole: kappa
> 
> thats all be sure to leave your death threats in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> *tana mongeau voice* HE FUCKED ME......... WITH A HAIRBRUSH


End file.
